Revenge of the Sith : Alternate ending
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Alternate ending of the movie "Revenge of the Sith".


C'est mon premier texte en anglais, alors si j'ai fait des fautes, merci de me le faire remarquer. ^-^' C'est la traduction d'un que j'avais déjà écrit en français, celui-ci : s/8329834/1/La_Revanche_des_Sith_Fin_alternative

_This is my first text in English, so if I made mistakes, thank you for letting me out. ^-^' This is a translation that I had already written in French, this: s/8329834/1/La_Revanche_des_Sith_Fin_alternative_

* * *

_Padme Amidala runs down his ship, despite his imposing belly of pregnant woman. __She is afraid, and seek only one thing: the arms of her husband, Anakin Skywalker, whom she saw in the distance, and rushes to her too._

**Padmé: Anakin! **[she presses against him]

**Anakin: What are you doing out here?** [he deviates her slightly from him, to see his face]

**Padmé: **[sobbing]** I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan... told me terrible things.**

**Anakin: What things?**

**Padmé: He said you've turned to the Dark Side. That you... killed younglings.**

**Anakin: Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me.**

**Padmé: No, he cares about us.**

**Anakin:** [suspicious] **Us?**

**Padmé: **[nods] **He knows. He wants to help you. **[Anakin smiles] **Anakin, all I want is your love.**

**Anakin: Love won't save you, Padmé. Only my new powers can do that.**

**Padmé: At what cost ? You're a good person. Don't do this.**

**Anakin: I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of. And I'm doing it for you. To protect you.**

**Padmé: **[pleading] **Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can.**

**Anakin: **[laughs almost] **Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic.** [Padmé frowns and starts walking away from him backwards] **I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him. And together, you and I can rule the galaxy... make things the way we want them to be.**

**Padmé:** **I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-Wan was right. You've changed.**

**Anakin:** [stands up, visibly upset] **I don't want hear anymore about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me.**

**Padmé:** [sobs] **I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you've breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow.**

**Anakin: Because of Obi-Wan?**

**Padmé: Because of what you've done. What you plan to do.** [back to Padmé, Obi-Wan appears at the top of the ramp to the ship of Senator, Anakin boils with rage on seeing] **Stop. Stop now. Come back. I love you!**

**Anakin:** [screams] **Liar!**

**Padmé:** [turns around and sees a moment Obi-Wan, continues to recede, frightened] **No!**

**Anakin: You're with him! You brought him here to kill me.** [begins to strangle Padmé with the Force]

**Obi-Wan:** **Let her go, Anakin.**

**Padmé:** [suffocating] **Anakin...**

**Obi-Wan: Let her go.**

**Anakin:** [break his hold, and looks Padmé collapsed at his feet] **You turned her against me!**

**Obi-Wan: You have done that yourself.**

_The two begin to shed their cloak of Jedi, in anticipation of a duel._

**Anakin: You will not take her from me!**

**Obi-Wan: Your anger and your lust of power have already done that.**

_They are beginning to turn around, forming a perfect circle._

**Obi-Wan: You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind... until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy.**

**Anakin: Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Dark Side as you do.** [he turns his back to Obi-Wan, who took the opportunity to check whether Padme is dead or not] **I have brought peace, freedom, justice and security to my new empire.**

**Obi-Wan:** [shocked] **_Your_ new empire?**

**Anakin: Don't make me kill you.**

**Obi-Wan: Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!**

**Anakin: If you're not with me... then you're my enemy.**

**Obi-Wan: Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must.**

**Anakin: You will try.**

_They both activate their lightsabers. Anakin turns, and Obi-Wan desarms. Skywalker then runs toward Obi-Wan, surprised, and he sticks his sword into the heart. Obi-Wan collapses._

_Anakin then brought Padme to his ship, followed a few moments later by R2-D2 who had joined him. File it next to him in the cockpit, and starts the ship, taking off soon._

* * *

Les répliques viennent du film.

_Dialogue from the movie._

Le destin de Padmé, que je n'ai pas écrit : Anakin pilote jusqu'à Naboo, se pose dans la contrée des Lacs, et Padmé accouche en urgence. Là, stupéfaction des deux époux : ils sont parents de jumeaux ! Padmé, bien qu'elle n'ait plus envie de vivre, décide de tenir bon pour ses enfants. Bref : Ils eurent deux beaux enfants, restèrent mariés, et vécurent plus ou moins heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs sombres jours, sous un Empire tout puissant. x)

_Padmé's destiny, I have not written: Anakin to Naboo pilot, arises in the country of the Lakes, and Padmé gives birth in an emergency. There amazement of the couple: they are parents of twins! Padmé, though she no longer wanted to live, decides to hold on to his children. In short: They had two beautiful children, stayed married, and lived more or less happily ever after in their dark days, under a mighty empire. x)_


End file.
